produce_48fandomcom-20200213-history
See You Again
See You Again (다시 만나, Dasi Manna, Let’s Meet Again) is a concept song performed by The Promise. Lyrics Rōmaji= Chuun gyeouri jinago Uri yaksokaetteon gyejeori dwemyeon Geuttae dashi chajaolkke Yeah Ttaseuhan haessareul neukkyeo Mamsokkaji ttatteutejil ttae dwemyeon Geuttae dashi chajaolkke Yeah Ajik jeonhaji motan maldeuri nan cham maneunde Oh baby I noraereul billyeo neoyege nae maeumeul jeonhalkke Uri dashi manna yaegihae Haneuri heorakaneun nal Geuttae dashi manna neoyege Na hal mari cham maneunde Nareul gidaryeojul su inni? Naege yaksokhaejul su inni? Dashi doraolkke ni gyeote Geuttae dashi manna Uri kkok dashi manna Geochin bibaram geuchigo Malgeun gureumi haneureul deopeul ttae Geuttae dashi chajaolkke Yeah Bulgeun nagyeopdeuri jigo Mujigaetbit kkotteul pieonal ttaemyeon Geuttae dashi chajaolkke Yeah Geuttaen sujubeo malhaji motan maldeul maneunde Oh baby I noraereul billyeo neoege nae maeumeul jeonhalkke Uri dashi manna yaegihae Haneuri heorakaneun nal Geuttae dashi manna neoyege Na hal mari cham maneunde Nareul gidaryeojul su inni? Naege yaksokae jul su inni? Dashi doraolkke ni gyeote Geuttae dashi manna Oraen shigani heulleo duri dashi mannaneun nal Gidarim kkeute deo keun haengbogi isseul kkeora Neun malcheoreom uri duldo haengbogeul yaegihae Orae kkumkkweowatteon ildeuri hyeonshiri dwae As time goes by Nae gaseumeun neoreul chaja deo Heart to heart Urin seoroege deo kkeullyeo Noraega kkeunnal ttaejjeum neoreul chajaolkke Jogeumeun himdeureodo nal gidaryeojweo Babe Hokshi gidarida jicheo neon Nareul itji mara jweo Du soneul nochi mara jweo My boy Naega boiji aneul ttae Nareul chajajun neol wihae Sojunghan mameul sumgyeodulkke Uri dashi manna yaegihae (Woo) Haneuri heorakaneun nal Geuttae dashi manna neoyege Na hal mari cham maneunde (na hal mari cham maneunde) Nareul gidaryeojul su inni? Naege yaksokaejul su inni? Dashi doraolkke ni gyeote Geuttae dashi manna Lalalalala Lalalalalalalala Lalalalala Lalalalalalalala Lalalalala Lalalalalalalala Lalalalala Lalalalalalalala Uri kkok dashi manna |-| Hangul= 추운 겨울이 지나고 우리 약속했던 계절이 되면 그때 다시 찾아올게 Yeah 따스한 햇살을 느껴 맘속까지 따뜻해질 때 되면 그때 다시 찾아올게 Yeah 아직 전하지 못한 말들이 난 참 많은데 Oh baby 이 노래를 빌려 너에게 내 마음을 전할게 우리 다시 만나 얘기해 하늘이 허락하는 날 그때 다시 만나 너에게 나 할 말이 참 많은데 나를 기다려줄 수 있니? 내게 약속해줄 수 있니? 다시 돌아올게 니 곁에 그때 다시 만나 우리 꼭 다시 만나 거친 비바람 그치고 맑은 구름이 하늘을 덮을 때 그때 다시 찾아올게 Yeah 붉은 낙엽들이 지고 무지갯빛 꽃들 피어날 때면 그때 다시 찾아올게 Yeah 그땐 수줍어 말하지 못한 말들 많은데 Oh baby 이 노래를 빌려 너에게 내 마음을 전할게 우리 다시 만나 얘기해 하늘이 허락하는 날 그때 다시 만나 너에게 나 할 말이 참 많은데 나를 기다려줄 수 있니? 내게 약속해 줄 수 있니? 다시 돌아올게 니 곁에 그때 다시 만나 오랜 시간이 흘러 둘이 다시 만나는 날 기다림 끝에 더 큰 행복이 있을 거라 는 말처럼 우리 둘도 행복을 얘기해 오래 꿈꿔왔던 일들이 현실이 돼 As time goes by 내 가슴은 너를 찾아 더 Heart to heart 우린 서로에게 더 끌려 노래가 끝날 때쯤 너를 찾아올게 조금은 힘들어도 날 기다려줘 Babe 혹시 기다리다 지쳐 넌 나를 잊지 말아 줘 두 손을 놓지 말아 줘 My boy 내가 보이지 않을 때 나를 찾아준 널 위해 소중한 맘을 숨겨둘게 우리 다시 만나 얘기해 (Woo) 하늘이 허락하는 날 그때 다시 만나 너에게 나 할 말이 참 많은데 (나 할 말이 참 많은데) 나를 기다려줄 수 있니? 내게 약속해줄 수 있니? 다시 돌아올게 니 곁에 그때 다시 만나 Lalalalala Lalalalalalalala Lalalalala Lalalalalalalala Lalalalala Lalalalalalalala Lalalalala Lalalalalalalala 우리 꼭 다시 만나 |-| English= After the cold winter passes, right on our promised season, undoubtedly, I will come and find you there then, yeah The bright sun highlights out its’ warmth and y’know my heart feels the same thing, exactly I will come and find you there then, yeah Yet I have a lot of things I really wanted to tell you (oh baby) Let me borrow up this song and tell you all my heart’s content Let’s meet and talk again if our fate agrees to us Until we meet again, oh, I will have too many to express Can you ever wait here for me? Can you please promise me? Surely I’ll come back and be by your side Until we meet each other then We will surely meet again After all the rainy downpours and when clear clouds covers up the, blue skies, I will come and find you there then, yeah When the red leaves all fall down and when rainbow flowers starts to bloom, I will come and find you there then, yeah There are lots things I couldn’t say because I was shy back then (oh baby) Let me borrow up this song and tell you all my heart’s content Let’s meet and talk again if our fate agrees to us Until we meet again, oh, I will have too many to express Can you ever wait here for me? Can you please promise me? Surely I’ll come back and be by your side Until we meet each other then On the day we meet again after a very long time There’ll be much more happiness waiting for us in line As we always had, together have a buddy-buddy talk Let’s make this dream that I had become our catwalk As time goes by, my heart flutters out to find you Heart to heart, our bonding has ever grew Right when the song ends, I’ll come to find you, hey Even though it’ll be hard, just wait for me babe Or maybe it is really tiring to wait Please don’t ever forget me, don’t ever let go of my hands, my boy When you’re unable to see me, I’ll be the one who’ll search out for you, I’ll keep my dear heart for you Let’s meet and talk again if the skies agrees to us Until we meet again, oh, I will have so much to express Can you ever wait here for me? Can you please promise me? Surely I’ll come back and be by your side Until we meet each other then La lalalala lalalalalala La lalalala lalalalalala La lalalala lalalalalala La lalalala lalalalalala We will surely meet again Category:Songs Category:Concept Evaluation Category:30 Girls 6 Concepts